Trips to the past, visions of the future
by fakesgirl22000
Summary: Sort of strange little thing. Chris' cousin Prue comes to the past after the fall of P3 to help her cousin but in turn manages to spill a whole buch of secrets. Meanwhile Chris is being hounded by a darklighter.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey all, this is just gonna be a short fic, a few chapters...no more then ten hopefully ( School holidays and I've had like a million story ideas) and maybe one day my others will get finished. _

_I promise they'll be updated soon._

_One more thing, Melinda in the story is Wyatt's twin sister, yes she was from the very first future but there was this whole thing where it was collapsing on itself and that Piper sent six-year-old Melinda through a portal. (Think Dawn on Buffy.)_

Chris sat on the Day bed in the attic rubbing his forehead when Piper, Phoebe and Paige orbed in, "Morning!" Phoebe chirped.

Chris groaned and buried his head deeper into his hands, "What do you three want?"

"Hey, you're the one who told us to meet you here bright and early." Paige grinned, "I've had my coffee and I'm ready to go."

"Since when do you three listen to the future boy?" Chris asked sarcastically.

"Chris what's wrong?" Piper asked.

"Just a headache, I'm alright." He went to stand up but fell back down, "Maybe I'll feel a bit better when the ringing in my ears stops."

A portal opened and a girl came running through, skidding to a halt when she saw the whitelighter, "Chris!"

Chris looked up, "Prue?" he asked tiredly, then, realising who it was he forgot about his headache and stood up, "Prudence Elizabeth Turner Halliwell what on God's green earth possessed you to come back here?" he demanded.

"Well, _Christopher_, I had a premonition. And I will thank you kindly to stop acting like my father. You may be Belthazor's heir but you aren't Dad."

Chris opened his arms and enveloped the younger woman in a hug, "My God it's good to see you." He grinned.

"Chris…it's about Wyatt and Melinda…"

He pulled back, "And welcome back to reality." He muttered, "What happened? Who'd they kill this time?"

"What do you mean who did they kill?" Paige demanded.

Ignoring the Charmed Ones and Leo, Prue looked deep into Chris' eyes and said, "P3 fell."

Chris dropped back onto the couch, "My headache just got worse."

"Chris, I don't know how it happened but they got through our defenses…there was no way we could have stopped them."

"Sephy?"

"Last I saw Leo orbed her out."

Chris ran his hands through his hair, "Fuck." Looking up he asked, "How many?"

"Don't do this to yourself Chris."

"How many Prue?"

"Half of the base."

"I should have been there." Chris sighed.

"And what would you have done? Thrown demons into walls? Stopped some hearts? Or gotten yourself killed?"

"I could have done something!" Chris shouted, "I was supposed to protect them Prue… I was supposed to protect them."

Prue hugged him tightly, "It's not your fault Chris…you didn't start this war, Wyatt did. And you are protecting them Chris, you're protecting our future by saving him. Nobody can ask anymore then that, not from you."

Piper cleared her throat, "Could someone explain what's going on?"

Chris rubbed his eyes furiously, "Alright. Phoebe, I'd like you to meet your daughter, Prue Turner Halliwell."

"Turner? As in Cole Turner?" Phoebe asked, looking like she was about to faint.

"Yeah Mum, you remarried Dad."

"We vanquished him." Paige said.

"I know." Prue grinned, "But death is rarely definitive where the Halliwell family is concerned. He was, you might say, un vanquished."

"How do you and Chris know each other?" Piper asked.

"We grew up together." Prue replied, which in truth wasn't a lie but a simple half-truth, "When the world went to hell he protected our family."

"A whitelighter protected the most powerful witches in existence?" Leo scoffed.

"A witchlighter protected us. He saved a hell of a lot of people…"

"A witchlighter?"

Chris looked up, "Half witch, half whitelighter. Just like Paige."

"And Wyatt." Leo added.

Chris looked down muttering, "More than you know."

"I can't believe you lied to us!" Piper yelled.

"I had to." Chris said calmly, "It was the only way."

"You could have told us the truth! Wyatt wouldn't kill anyone-"

Chris turned around angrily, "Oh no?" he snarled.

Prue put a hand on his elbow, "Chris, don't."

"Oh but dear Prudence, they want to know." He said in an almost sing song voice, "Now if the four of you will just hold hands, we can get on with the show.

"Chris, don't do this!" Prue pleaded, "You access those powers, there's no going back."

Chris clamped a hand on Phoebe's shoulder, the middle Charmed one was thrown into a premonition along with the other members of the circle.

_Chris, Prue and another boy and a couple of girls were all standing in the attic. The other boy had_ _one of the girls by the throat, grinning at the younger version of Chris._

_"So Chrissy, what's it gonna be?" the boy sneered, "Join us, convince the new Power of three to do the same, or refuse and you all die._

_"How can you be so cold Wyatt?" Chris asked, not once breaking eye contact with Wyatt, "You're supposed to be good…the greatest form of good the world would ever know…and you're the fucking Source of all evil."_

_Wyatt threw the girl aside and stalked over to Chris, "How many times do I have to tell you there is no such thing as good and evil…there is only power Christopher. You Melinda and I have it in spades. As do Prue, Penny and Patricia. If the six of us-"_

_"NO!" Chris shouted._

_Wyatt backhanded him, sending the younger witch to the floor, "DON'T PISS ME OFF!" he shouted, "I don't want to hurt you…but it doesn't mean I won't."_

_The air rippled and a dozen demons appeared, "Restrain the boy." Wyatt said casually, then pointed to Prue and Penny, "Them as well."_

_"Melinda, don't let him do this!" Penny cried, "Please Mel!"_

_"Shut up." Melinda snapped, "You are the ones who turned your back on family, we rule the world now…and what you've done, its called treason. And dear cousin, you are being punished."_

_"WYATT!" Chris screamed, struggling in the demons' grip, "Don't! I'll join you…just let them go."_

_Excalibur appeared in Wyatt's hands, he whirred around, "I wish I believed that." With a simple thrust Wyatt imbedded the Sword of kings into Chris' stomach, the young witch screaming as it went right through and came out his back then quickly yanking it out, "Look, no blood."_

_He turned his attention back to his cousin, "Wyatt please let me go…" Patty begged, "I'm so sorry. Please, I'll do anything you want me to do. Anything, just please don't kill me…"_

_"I don't plan on it." Wyatt smirked, "I was going to let my demons have their fun." _

_Patty's eyes grew wide as Wyatt used his sword to cut away her dress, leaving deep scratches on her exposed body. The young witchlighter cried openly as the demons descended on her. _

_Penny screamed, feeling the pain of her twin. Prue struggled in the demon's grip, twisting and fighting to get to her cousin. Chris' body hung limp in the demons' hands, his astral form appeared next to Patricia, holding his hands out the demons attacking the girl were incinerated. He knelt down beside her stroking her hair, "Patty…"_

_"You can't save me Chris." She gurgled, "Darklighter poison…" tears streamed down both their faces, "You know what you have to do."_

_Astral Chris, energy diminishing quickly, held his hand over her heart and the other on her forehead, a green glow covered her head and she closed her eyes and slipped into a painless slumber. With his other hand Chris made a slight jerking movement and life left the girl's body quickly and painlessly._

_"You bastard!" Melinda yelled, she grabbed Chris real body by the hair and sent an electric shock through his body, yanking his astral form back into his dying body._

_The demons threw him onto the floor at Wyatt's feet, blood pooling underneath him. Melinda kicked him with her shoe, "Asshole!"_

_"Chris change!" Prue called, "Demons bleed slower!"_

_The prone form on the floor began to change, his lily white skin turned red and his chocolate hair turned white; the air around the figure rippled and Chris disappeared, turning into Gabriel. When he reappeared his facial colour looked like that of Belthazor except it was more human. Chris was standing erect and glared at the two twice-blessed twins, with his right hand he threw a telekinetic blast toward them, knocking them into the wall unconscious._

_Chris turned to the demons holding Prue and Penny, "Let the girls go." His demonic voice ordered._

_"Not a chance." A fireball came flying at him, hitting him in the shoulder. _

_Raising his hands he sent out two fire blasts ridding the attic of demons. Chris collapsed and fell in a heap on the floor. _

_The girls ran to Chris' side and orbed them to P3, "Somebody! Please help!"_

_A whitelighter ran to the girls, "Oh fuck me dead." The whitelighter muttered when he saw Chris lying on the floor, blood pooling beneath him. Holding his hands over the boy the golden glow appeared but the whitelighter frowned._

_"What's the matter Joey?"_

_"Another whitelighter get your ass here now!" he screamed._

_Blue orbs appeared to reveal Leo Wyatt, "Oh God, Chris." He knelt down beside Joey and the two whitelighters worked on him. _

_"What happened?" Leo asked._

_"Don't worry about it Uncle Leo."_

_"Girls…"_

_"Excalibur…Wyatt stabbed Chris and let his demons…Patty's gone." Prue murmured._

_"One against the other…how did it come to this? They were innocent boys…good in its purest form…and you had to take it away…" Leo muttered to himself, concern for the boy before him etched across his features._

_It took a little over half an hour before the boy started to heal, the blood seeped back into him and his black shirt knitted itself back together. His body jerked upright, and his eyes flew open, "Patty!"_

_Prue and Penny wrapped their arms around him, "You did the right thing Chris…"_

_Chris pulled away, "I better get back to work." He said, fighting back the tears, "I've gotta go back out there. Scavenging is easier by yourself."_

_"We'll go with you." Penny said._

_"No!" Chris snapped, "The two of you are not to leave the base under any circumstances! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"_

_"Chris!"_

_"NO! I won't lose you too. Now go find Cole, Jesse and Sephy, let them know what happened. Tell Jesse he lost a daughter." With that he orbed out._

The four people in their proper time came out of their vision shaking. All eyes turned to Chris, "You murdered my daughter!" Paige shouted.

"No he didn't!" Prue shouted, "Chris spared her the agony she would have suffered. Besides, did you notice what your little Twice-blessed did? He gave her to those demons, he did it to C-"

"Shut up Prue!" Chris snapped, "That's none of their business."

"Chris…"

"NO!" They noticed the wild look in his eyes, " They know enough already and I'll be dammed if I'll let them know what happened!"

"What do you mean?" Piper asked.

"I mean you know enough already and you don't need to know what happened to me when I was in Wyatt's compound."

"How long were you there?" Leo asked.

"Almost five years. I spent two and a half in the dungeons…the rest I spent with Wyatt and Melinda." Chris disappeared in a swirl of blue orbs, when the orbs had gone Phoebe saw Chris' lighter on the floor, bending down she picked it up and before Prue could stop her she was thrown into a premonition.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Previously…**

_"Almost five years. I spent two and a half in the dungeons…the rest I spent with Wyatt and Melinda." Chris disappeared in a swirl of blue orbs, when the orbs had gone Phoebe saw Chris' lighter on the floor, bending down she picked it up and before Prue could stop her she was thrown into a premonition._

**Now…**

"Oh no!" Prue cried out and shook her mother, "Mum no!"

"What's it matter if she gets a premonition?" Leo asked.

"Wyatt gave Chris that lighter…it's how I found out about what Wyatt did to him… Mum shouldn't know…especially while her empathy is developing. It almost killed me." She shook Phoebe again, but realising it wasn't going to work she sighed, "Sorry Chris."

**Phoebe's premonition**

_A frail body lay beaten on the floor in the tiny cell, his body chained to the wall by the collar around his neck although the restraint was pointless now. After two and a half years of torture he had numerous fractures that healed crookedly, causing pain every time he moved his legs. He was malnourished to the point he looked like a bag of bones, his ribcage clearly defined amongst the scars covering his naked body._

_Once vivid green eyes that had held so much love and joy had now clouded to a disturbing, unemotional grey._

_Suddenly blue orbs lit up the pitch-black cell to reveal a man with long blonde curls and blue eyes, "Get up Christopher. I know you can stand…"_

_Chris lay still for a minute then spurred his body into movement, rising shakily to his feet, wincing in pain. The boy kept his gaze trained on his dirt covered feet, silently counting the bones he could see. _

_The man cupped his hand under Chris' chin and forced the boy to look at him, "It's time to go Chris."_

_"Wy…att." Chris rasped._

_Wyatt frowned, this was the first time in a year Chris had actually spoken, "What?"_

_"I, I forgive you." He said in a hoarse whisper, he was trembling, now his legs unable to support his own weight any longer._

_With a wave of his hand the collar came away from Chris' neck and fell to the floor, Wyatt put a hand on Chris' shoulder and flamed them to a room where a woman was waiting anxiously by a stretcher. _

_Wyatt and the woman lay the boy down flat, "How could we do this Wyatt? He's our little brother."_

_Angry blue orbs glared at the girl, "I know that Melinda, and if I remember rightly you are the one who said he needed to learn his lesson."_

_Melinda ran a hand down Chris' leg feeling the bone, "Wyatt."_

_"What?" He asked._

_"We need to re-break his legs…I mean shatter them, they have healed crooked." Wyatt looked at Chris legs and realised what she was talking about._

_"Alright, the same needs to be done to his arms." Wyatt added, going over the younger boy's numerous injuries._

_Melinda ran her hands down Chris' legs using her telekinesis to shatter the bones, Chris' eyes flew open and a small groan of pain escaped his lips. _

_Wyatt brushed the brown strands of blood matted hair off his face, "It's almost over." He said softly._

_"I need a little help." Melinda called. _

_The twins held their hands over his legs and soon they began to heal, Chris screamed as they did the same to his arms. Wyatt and Melinda then held their hands over his chest and watched as the scars, infections, cuts and bruises all began to disappear. Rolling him over onto his stomach they then healed his back before a cry of pain made them realise they needed to keep him on his back._

_"At least he's healed." Wyatt said softly._

_"He just needs a wash…" Melinda said, "I'll do it, can you go run a bubble bath?"_

_Wyatt flamed out while Melinda sat down next to her brother, "We're sorry Chris…really we are." Chris head rolled so his dull eyes could look at her, the expression on his face seemed to ask, 'Why?'_

_"Look, you betrayed us Chris, family is supposed to stick together. Fuck the cousins, you are our baby brother and whether you wanna admit it or not you need us as much as we need you. We love you." She dropped a soft kiss on his brow, "Your bath is ready."_

_The two orbed to the lavish bathroom where Wyatt was waiting for them, "One of us should probably get in there with him." Wyatt said, "So he doesn't slip under the water, it'll be enough of a shock already."_

_"I'll do it, you wash him okay?" Melinda said as she eased her brother down on the bath towel before stripping off, tying her hair up and sliding into the water, "Alright, I'm ready for him."_

_Wyatt scooped his arms under his brother's knees and the other under his shoulders and lifted him up, he eased the witch into the water with their sister. He didn't miss Melinda screwing her nose up at the smell, he smiled as Chris leant his head back and rested it on Melinda's shoulder._

_Chris started to fret a little when he felt Wyatt scrubbing his skin with the face washer, Melinda ran her hand down his cheek, "Shh, we just wanna get you cleaned up. Doesn't the bubble bath feel nice?" she said as if she were speaking to a small child._

_Soon all that was left to wash was Chris' hair, Melinda motioned for the two-in-one, Wyatt picked up the pitcher and ran the water over Chris' hair, his sister eased him up a little, lathering his hair in shampoo doing her best to clean it. _

_  
"Alright, he's done." Wyatt helped him out of the bath and wrapped a towel around him, rubbing him dry as Melinda wrapped a dressing gown around herself, "You did get clothes for him right?"_

_"Bottom draw of my cupboard." Melinda orbed out then moments later returned dressed with Chris' clothes in hand. They dressed him in a pair of grey pajama pants and a long sleeve black top. They flamed back to the bedroom, Wyatt carefully levitating Chris as Melinda pulled back the covers, Melinda climbed in beside Chris on one side and after Wyatt changed he climbed into the other side wrapping an arm protectively over his brother and sister._

_-----_

_Suddenly Phoebe's vision snapped to something completely different and more recent. Chris stood on a familiar bridge over the rail, a darklighter behind him. Chris spread his arms and stepped off the ledge falling onto the road below._

**Over at P3**

The darklighter sat unseen behind Chris whispering to him, '_It's all my fault. They died because of me. I don't deserve to live. I have nothing to live for. All I ever do is hurt people.'_

Chris pulled up his sleeves and stared at the scars, repeating what the darklighter said, "'It's all my fault. They died because of me. I don't deserve to live. I have nothing to live for. All I ever do is hurt people."

Seeing the scars, the darklighter smiled wickedly, perhaps this wouldn't be as hard as he first thought…one final push and the half-lighter would be gone.

_'Bleeding to death isn't the answer, I need to do something bigger more final…I need to jump.'_

The bridge…" Chris whispered before orbing out.

**Meanwhile at the manor…**

"Has Chris ever jumped off a bridge?" Phoebe asked.

"The Gate once… what's going on?"

"Prue your cousin is in serious trouble here. I saw a darklighter behind him."

"How did you know he's my cousin?"

"Wait," Piper cried, "Chris is a Halliwell?"

"I saw it in the premonition, Wyatt and Melinda were tossing around the words 'little brother'."

"Chris is my son?" Piper whispered, holding her hands over her newly pregnant stomach, she hadn't told Leo or thesisters she was pregnant, but now she knew she held the child Chris would become, "Oh God."

"Yeah Aunt Piper, he's your youngest." Prue turned to Leo, "Can you sense him?"

Leo closed his eyes, "I can't sense him."

Phoebe looked down at the lighter in her hands, there was a triquetra on one side and an inscription on the other, _when trapped in the trials of darkest times, all you need to do is follow the light._

Phoebe read it aloud, " when trapped in the trials of darkest times, all you need to do is follow the light.

Suddenly a bright ball of blue light appeared before her, "I think this is going to take us to Chris."

The ball moved straight to Leo's hands acting as a sort of magnet, pulling Prue and the sisters to him, seconds later they reappeared in front of an extremely familiar bridge.

_(A/N: It's the same bridge Prue was gonna jump off in…what was it, Murphy's luck?)_

"Chris!" Prue screamed as she saw the darklighter, "Chris there's a darklighter!"

They watched as Chris climbed over the rail, "Uncle Leo…do something." Prue's hand grabbed his wrist, "Please…I can't lose him too."

**On the bridge**

"Who was I to think I could save them? I'm nothing…" Tears were flowing freely down Chris' cheeks, "I'll be better off dead, everyone will be…probably won't even be conceived…figures. I'm just one big fuck up."

He didn't hear the sound of orbs as his family appeared on the bridge and vanquished the darklighter. Nor did he hear them call as he stepped of the ledge…


	3. Chapter 3

**2026**

Lord Wyatt Halliwell lay in his bed in the throws of a nightmare, the blue half of a triquetra hanging around his neck pulsating an eerie blue light.

"No, Chris!" he mumbled as Chris climbed over the railing, the blue light getting brighter, covering his whole body.

Chris took a step and Wyatt reached out through time and space, hands desperately reaching for his little brother.

**2004**

There was a Wile. E. Coyote moment when it didn't look like Chris was going to fall then gravity wrapped it's tendrils around Chris' feet and yanked him toward the ground only to be halted by an invisible force.

Leo, Prue and the Charmed Ones watched as the invisible forces fought over Chris' body.

Slowly the force began to reveal itself, starting with it's forearms and up to his black t-shirt then the blonde curls that fell over his face, soon the whole being was revealed.

Prue stepped back as if she'd been slapped, "Wyatt." She whispered.

Wyatt won the fight against gravity and pulled his brother back over the rail, turning the trembling frame around he wrapped his arms around the broken man.

"I got you, you're safe now, I got you." Wyatt whispered.

Chris buried his head in Wyatt's chest, "I'm sorry." He choked out through his sobs, gripping the back of Wyatt's shirt with both hands.

Wyatt hugged him back just as hard, "I love you Chris. Just don't give up okay?" He pulled back and stared into Chris' pained green eyes, "And please don't try and jump off a bridge again okay?"

Chris grinned slightly and nodded, burying his head in Wyatt's chest once more inhaling his scent, Wyatt pressed a soft kiss into his brother's hair and slowly Wyatt disappeared and Chris was wrapped in the arms of his father.

Opening his eyes again he came face to face with the plaid shirt of Leo Wyatt but he didn't pull away, his sobs eased and whispered, "Can we go home?"

Leo looked down at Chris and realised he was almost asleep, reaching down with one arm he scooped Chris into his arms. The exhausted whitelighter fell asleep, nestling his head in the crook of his father's neck.


	4. Chapter 4

The Halliwell/Matthews family disappeared in a swirl of blue orbs, depositing them in the Halliwell attic.

"We'll put Chris in my room." Piper said, breaking the tense silence, holding her hand out to Leo, the Elder orbed Piper and Chris into Piper's bedroom and waited as Piper pulled back the covers before sliding their son into bed and tucking him in.

**Inside Piper and Leo's heads (3rd person POV)**

Piper and Leo stood beside the bed, their eyes trained on the young man in their bed, "He's our son Leo…" Piper trailed off trying to comprehend the fact that this boy was hers, her mind boggling at how mean she'd been to him. Looking at him now she began to put the pieces together, he had her hair and similar features and slight frame, he had his father's height and eyes.

No, the last bit was wrong, they had _similar_ eyes, but Chris' were the greenest she had ever seen, they held a wisdom beyond his twenty-two years. They also held a mixture of great pain, love, sorrow and anger, but never hate, no matter how mean they had been she never saw hate. When he'd slipped into his stoic mask all she'd seen was pain and now she understood; his mother and aunts had distrusted him, hated him at points and all he was trying to do was save them all.

Twenty-two was too young to have the weight of the world on ones shoulders, it was at that point Piper Halliwell made a decision, he would not bare the weight alone any longer.

The only thing she wanted to know is, why didn't he tell them?

_Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

Leo stared at Chris and saw so much of Piper in him, he couldn't believe that he hadn't seen it earlier.

He had been so awful, Christ! He'd tried to kill his own son in Valhalla! And he wondered why Chris hated him! He was probably ten times worse in the future.

He choked back a sob, looking at his son he decided something once and for all, no longer would Chris be baring the weight of the world on his shoulders, Elder or no, he would help his son. And make sure nothing like today _ever _happened again.

_Zzzzzzzzz_

They went to leave but Chris cried out, "Mum!"

Piper glanced at Leo who motioned for Piper to go back to their son, "Go. I need to go back up there for a little bit. Sort some business out. We'll talk later okay?"

She nodded and as Leo started to orb she called out, "Leo wait!"

His orbs stopped and he looked at her, "What is it?"

She looked down at Chris then back up at Leo, grinning broadly she said, "I love you."

He smiled back, "I love you too." He gave her a quick kiss and orbed out.

**The next day…**

Piper was in the kitchen preparing a breakfast big enough to feed an army, Leo still hadn't returned and she had decided to let Chris sleep. Phoebe and Paige were in the lounge talking to Prue.

One thought sprang into her mind, where was Wyatt?

"Paige!" Piper called, "Where's Wyatt?"

Paige closed her eyes and found him, "He's with Chris!"

Prue stood up, "I wanna go see sleepy head, back soon." With that she shimmered upstairs.

She grinned at the infant form of her eldest cousin, awake and nestled into Chris' side, "Hey Wy."

She straddled her other cousin and squeezed his nose shut and waited until his eyes flew open, "Morning sleepyhead!" she grinned and hugged him as he sat up.

"Morning Prue." He said hugging her back.

She pulled away and slapped him hard across the face, "Don't you ever scare me like that again!" she shouted, "It was just lucky Wyatt came…"

Shadowed green eyes looked up at her, "What?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Chris looked at her as if she were insane, "He couldn't have been _here_. Even he doesn't have that much power."

"Chris he was here." Prue insisted, "He pulled you over the railing, Chris he saved your life."

_I got you, you're safe now, I got you._

Chris shook his head in complete denial, "No." he ran his hands through his hair with a pained expression, "No."

"Chris he was here."

Chris fingered the leather wristband on his right wrist, Prue watched as he took it off and revealed a jade half of a triquetra, "Oh my god, Chris!"

"I know Prue, I just, I couldn't part with it."

The Halliwell sisters walked in and saw the jade pendant, "Ooh that's pretty!" Phoebe chirped, "Can I look?"

"I suppose so." Chris handed the wristband to Phoebe and as soon as she touched it she was thrown into another premonition.

**Phoebe's Premonition **

_Chris sat in the armchair struggling with something around his neck, he drew his hands away with a hiss of pain, "Stop trying to get the collar off Christopher. It won't work."_

_Chris refused to look at the source of the voice and said, "I was trying to take off the necklace, it's itching my neck, quite annoying."_

_Wyatt walked over to Chris and undid the necklace, "So what do you suggest I do with this?" he dangled it in front of Chris' face teasingly._

_"I don't know." Chris snapped, "It's not like it means anything anymore."_

_"And we were having such a nice day Christopher." He clenched the pendant in one large fist then his other hand shot out and grabbed Chris' wrist._

_"Let me go! You're hurting me!" Chris struggled._

_"Shut up!" Wyatt roared and instantly the younger witch backed down, Wyatt undid the leather wristband around Chris' wrist._

_"What are you doing?" Melinda asked as she walked in._

_Wyatt pressed the triquetra pendant into the leather band and then wrapped it back around Chris wrist, uttering a spell to render it waterproof and so Chris wouldn't be able to tamper with it, "There." He smiled softly at his brother._

_Chris glared at Wyatt, "Why do you have to do that?" he asked._

_"Do what?"_

_"Confuse me."_

_"I don't understand." Wyatt shook his head, feigning innocence._

_"One minute you're all Source of all Evil Wyatt and the next you're the Wyatt I grew up with. MAKE A DESCISION!"_

_"Why don't you go to bed, have a rest?" Melinda suggested._

_"Stop looking at me like I'm going to break! Don't think by telling me I should have a rest you're going to get me to shut up!"_

_Melinda walked over to where the chain connected to Chris' collar was connected to the wall and undid it, glaring at Wyatt she tugged slightly on the chain, "Come on Christopher, come to bed."_

_Begrudgingly Chris rose from the armchair and followed his sister, Melinda fastened the chain to the wall beside the bed, "Why do you have to do that Christopher?"_

_"Melinda don't start." Chris rubbed his temples, "Please."_

_"We're trying to help you Chris! God! Can't you see we're the only ones who care about you?"_

_Chris lay back on the cushions as Melinda settled herself above him, "If you two cared about me as much as you claim you do, you wouldn't keep me locked up like a prisoner."_

_Melinda kissed him gently, "Chris." She murmured, "It's all for you, we made this world so we could protect you from all the bad stuff."_

_He ran his hands through her hair, "Sis, this is the bad stuff."_

**End premonition **

Chris shifted uncomfortably under Phoebe's gaze, "Stop looking at me like that."

"How else can I look at you?" she asked.

"How about like a human being instead of a freak?" he asked sarcastically.

"Pheebs, what did you see?" Piper asked softly.

"Melinda and Wyatt…" she trailed off, "It doesn't matter."

Shaken, the empath walked out of the door and back to her room.

"Would you mind if I slept a little longer?" He asked Piper as a yawn escaped his lips.

Piper nodded, "Sure."

They all walked out leaving Chris alone, slowly the young witch drifted back into sleep and began to dream.

Now it wasn't the most pleasant of dreams but for once it wasn't a dream of his brother and sister. But for once it wasn't the apocalypse his siblings would bring down on mankind but it was a dream of love, Bianca.

_Her red hair spilled over her shoulders as she walked toward him, "Hello Chris."_

_He smiled at the Phoenix, "Come to kill me Bianca?"_

_The woman walked toward him, holding an athame, suddenly it disappeared, "No Chris."_

_Chris smiled as Bianca wrapped her arms around him and kissed him hard, "I love you Christopher."_

_"I love you too." He whispered. The words seemed hollow, he wasn't truly capable of love at nineteen, not after everything he'd been through with Wyatt and Melinda, they had taken away part of him he'd never had the chance to define. But this was as close as he was going to get, he loved her as much as he could. She was his._

He woke in a daze, for a second Chris thought he could feel her next to him, turning his head he almost fell off the bed, there lay his sister, her brown eyes studying his every movement. She leant over, kissed his nose and disappeared.

Chris got up and walked out of the room, his eyes clouded over, mulling over what the appearance of both his siblings meant, and then he knew. They wanted him to go back to the compound, they wanted the three of them to be a family again.

Despite his sometimes-violent objections Chris truly missed his siblings, he'd broken all his ties with Wyatt and Melinda on his nineteenth birthday and managed to escape the confines of the lavish mansion.

The loneliness the broken bonds had created almost killed him, he tried to fill the void with hunting, organising a Resistance and bringing in more people to aid in their efforts. He'd gone crazy in the process and had what was left of his family drag his ass back down to sane-ville kicking and screaming. But it was never enough, he could never, ever stay fully grounded.

Massacring demon hoards kept him focused, and sometimes he felt a flicker of warmth in the empty parts of his soul as he watched the demons burn. But nothing could really replace the hole where his brother and sister had once been.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, turning around he saw Piper smiling sadly at him, "Whatcha thinking about?"

"Wy and Mel." He murmured, "And how much I miss them."

"Despite what they did to you? To the family?"

He looked his mother in the eye, "I know, but they're my family. You don't turn your back on family."


	6. Chapter 6

**The Future…**

Melinda crossed her legs letting the slit down the side of her dress fall openly, smiling at her brother across the other side of the room she focused on the youngest member of the family. She'd found him earlier, lying on the bed in their mother's room.

His smell, my God, she'd forgotten how good he smelt, how good it felt just to lie with him.

"Tired of me darling?" Wyatt's voice came from across the room.

Melinda shook her head, "Of course not, my love."

He patted his knee, "Come here."

She got up and undid her hair, letting her chocolate curls spill over her shoulders, she smiled as she settled herself on his lap, "You miss him, don't you?"

She rested her head in the crook of his neck, her hand over his heart, relishing the closeness between them, "Don't you, my love?"

Wyatt nodded, "Of course."

**Present day**

"Ah, I have something I have to do. I'll be back soon." Chris disappeared in a swirl of blue orbs reappearing in the attic.

Lying down on the Day bed he closed his eyes, "Where are you two?" he whispered.

No sooner had Chris left the room did Piper call Paige, Prue and Phoebe in and got Paige to follow him, standing in the attic doorway they watched the boy lie down and whisper the words, 'Where are you two?'

Prue paled as the air around her cousin began to ripple he was Time Reaching; she knew when he was asleep the witch had that power as a child but in a time when all his dreams were nightmares of innocence lost, it could kill him.

But rather than stop him she watched on in morbid curiosity as Chris' back arched and a shaky breath escaped his lips, a green light pulsed from the wristband on his right arm, as the light engulfed him his body relaxed and he slipped fully into unconsciousness.

Prue gasped, "He did it…I didn't think it was possible…he reached Wyatt."

Phoebe looked at her daughter, "What do you mean reached Wyatt?"

**Future**

Wyatt and Melinda were still sitting entwined on the armchair when the air beside them began to ripple, Wyatt raised his hand ready to obliterate the source of disturbance but stopped when he saw who it was.

Wide green eyes looked at them, "I missed you."

Melinda bolted off Wyatt's lap and straight to her little brother, she reached out to him, "Are you really here?"

Chris smiled sadly and pulled her hand to her face and leant into the palm and nodded, "For now."

Wyatt stared at him as Melinda pulled away, kissing Chris' cheek she said, "I'll leave you two alone."

Chris and Wyatt both nodded, Melinda flamed out and they stood in silence for a moment, Chris spoke, "Thank you for saving my life, brother."

Wyatt smiled, "It's been a while since I heard that."

He smirked, "You haven't exactly been acting like one Wy."

Wyatt nodded, "Come back to us Chris." He whispered as he wrapped the slender frame in his arms."

"You know I can't." he whispered, "I can't come back to this."

"You can't fix everything little brother." Wyatt murmured as he pressed a kiss in his dark hair.

Melinda walked back in the room and stood in front of her brothers, slowly she eased her younger brother out of her twin's arms and into her own, she kissed him softly and to her surprise Chris reciprocated.

Chris' body slowly started to fade, he turned around and pressed a kiss on his brother's lips and disappeared.

**Present Day**

Chris' eyes fluttered open and he sat up, looking around he saw his family standing in the doorway.

"Why the hell did you Time Reach?" Prue yelled, "It could have killed you!"

Chris rubbed his temples, "I had to know Prue."

"Know what?" she demanded.

"Stop questioning me!" Chris stood up, towering over the younger woman, "If anyone around here should be asking questions it's me."

"Oh yeah? What do you wanna know asshole?"

"Your premonition. What was it about?"


End file.
